


Butterfly Heartbeats

by StarstruckScorpio



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 3x20 spoilers, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, My continuation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its canon and im happy but it wasnt eNOUGH, the Bench scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarstruckScorpio/pseuds/StarstruckScorpio
Summary: “Cyrus could hardly believe what was happening. He resisted the urge to pinch himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. When Cyrus realized he was gay, he wasn't sure when or if he would ever get to have this. And now this handsome, blonde-haired, green-eyed boy sat in front of him, holding his hand and smiling that special smile.”My bench scene continuation. :)





	Butterfly Heartbeats

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Yes"

TJ felt his heart flutter at the other boy's words. Cyrus liked him. Cyrus liked _him_. TJ Kippen.

TJ has had these confusing feelings for such a long time. He didn't really fully understand them. He never really thought about whether or not he liked boys. Well, until Cyrus came along. 

He remembered the day he saw Cyrus swinging and built up the courage to walk over him. As they grew closer, TJ realized he wanted to be around Cyrus all of the time. As he had expressed to him before, Cyrus was the only person TJ felt like he could really talk to and really trust. Heck, he even told him his name!

He didn't fully know what these feelings meant or what it made him, but he knew one thing: he _really_ wanted to hold his hand.

Cyrus wasn't exactly sure where his feelings for TJ started. At first, he just wanted to help him realize that he can be a good person who is capable of great things. He wanted Buffy to see that as well.

If he had to guess, his feelings for TJ probably began around the time he realized that he didn't have feelings for Jonah anymore. But it wasn't until Costume Day when TJ walked away with Kira that he realized how he truly felt for the other boy. 

His feelings for TJ were always stronger and more complex than they ever were with Jonah. He might even go as far as to say that he could be in love.

So now, he was sitting across from the boy he liked so much, and said boy had just basically confessed his feelings for him. He looked down and noticed that the athlete's hand was slowing inching towards his, and that's when he realized, no matter how hard it was to believe, TJ actually liked him back.

TJ's heart pounded in his ears as he moved his hand closer to Cyrus'.

 _'Come on, Kippen'_ he thought to himself.

So, he very tentatively reached out and interlocked his hand with Cyrus'. He mustered up the courage to look him in the eye and let out a nervous, shaky breath as he returned the other boy's calming smile.

This was it. TJ felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Like- like he could breathe again. 

Cyrus could hardly believe what was happening. He resisted the urge to pinch himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. When Cyrus realized he was gay, he wasn't sure when or if he would ever get to have this. And now this handsome, blonde-haired, green-eyed boy sat in front of him, holding his hand and smiling that special smile.

They say in comfortable silence for what felt like a long time, though it was probably only about a minute. 

TJ felt his heart pick up speed once more as he licked his lips to speak once more.  
"So- about what I wanted to tell you..." he trailed off, looking anywhere but the smaller boy's eyes.

"You don't have to say anything, not if you're not ready" Cyrus shook his head, a small smile gracing his features. TJ smiled at how supportive he was and how it was just so... Cyrus.

"No. I-I am" he gave Cyrus another smile as a took a deep, shaky breath.

_Here we go._

"I like you, Underdog" TJ still refused to look Cyrus in the eye. He stared down at their linked hands.  
That was the first time he had said that out loud, or really even admitted it, even to himself.

"Teej, would you look at me?" At Cyrus' request, TJ slowly brought his eyes up to find the other boy's big brown eyes full of complete understanding.

"I'm so proud of you" Cyrus let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in.  
"And I like you too" Cyrus gave a grin, feeling positively giddy.

They stared at one another for a moment before breaking out in a fit of giggles. 

They calmed down after a few moments and fell into another comfortable silence. 

TJ's smile fell, and Cyrus watched as TJ swallowed hard.  
"Would you... maybe want to go see a movie or something tomorrow night?" He asked, forcing himself to keep eye contact with the smaller boy.

Cyrus grinned.  
"Like a date?" He asked, unable to contain his excitement.

TJ matched his smile and nodded slightly.  
"Yes" he breathed.  
"Like a date"

They stared with those dopey grins, both not quite being able to believe this was really happening.

After a moment, Cyrus realized they were still holding hands. His eyes widened.  
"Are my hands sweaty? My hands get really sweaty when I'm nervous. Also we're next to a fire which isn't really hoping the whole sweaty situation. Oh god I'm rambling, aren't I? I'm so ridiculous I- what?" Cyrus cut himself off as TJ burst out laughing so hard a tear rolled down his cheek. 

TJ wiped his eyes as he replied.  
"Nothing, Underdog. You're just so- you. And I love that. You're perfect" Cyrus blushed furiously at the compliment, looking away as he stared at the fire blazing next to them.

TJ's features became serious once again.  
"Can I ask you something?" He asked, causing the smaller boy to look up at him. Cyrus nodded as his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

TJ leaned in closer to him as he spoke, voice barely above a whisper.  
"Can I- Can I kiss you?" He asked, eyes searching his.

Cyrus couldn't summon a response and only nodded, eyes as wide as saucers. 

With all of the confidence he could gather, TJ slowly leaned in closer to the other boy, his eyes beginning to shut. Cyrus felt himself leaning in as well as he followed suit.

Next thing the boys knew, their lips met in a sweet kiss. They sat frozen for a moment before pressing further, their lips moving ever so slightly. 

Cyrus brought his hand up to grip TJ's arm, heart pounding in his chest.

Wow. He was kissing TJ Kippen. A _boy_. He never thought this day would come.

TJ had been so confused about everything lately. But there's one thing that he definitely wasn't confused about: He absolutely adored kissing Cyrus Goodman.

After a few moments they pulled apart, both of their faces adorned with a heavy pink blush and huge smiles. 

"That was exhilarating" Cyrus whispered, and TJ let out a small laughed at the reference from when they first met.

"You want another one?" He continued with the same line from that day, and Cyrus blushed even deeper at what he was insinuating.

"Maybe after our date tomorrow" He replied, his heart fluttering at the word 'date'.

He, Cyrus Goodman, was going on a date with _TJ Kippen_.

Woah.

"Promise?" TJ asked, grinning as he quirked his eyebrow.  
Cyrus nodded and laughed, and with a cheeky grin, he replied:  
"Sure thing, Thelonious"

"Cyrus!"


End file.
